Animal I have become
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Axel goes on a mission in Twilight Town to destroy a Giant Heartless. It scratches him because it can see his past...  Akuroku, Zemyx, hints of Marvex, XemSai, and XigLux.
1. Until you are loved

Ch.1-Until you are loved…

**So this is the first chapter of Animal I have become. I hope everyone likes it, because I think it'll be fun to write. Anyway, just like everyone interprets Axel's past, this is how I will interpret it, all right? So no saying, 'this isn't Axel's past!' or stuff like that. I'll think of Axel's past how I want and others can do it how they want, so lay off. Anyway, R and R, please.**

**Warning: contains language, but I guess that's all.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful and pretty normal day at the Castle That Never Was and almost all the members were in the Grey Area doing something to amuse themselves.

Xigbar and Luxord played a tenth round of strip poker while Xaldin and Lexaeus watched from a nearby couch to see Xigbar fail again.

Saix stood at his usual post beneath the luminous Kingdom Hearts and was currently yelling at a dripping wet Demyx who had just returned from a failed mission in Atlantica.

Zexion leaned against a nearby window, idly talking to Roxas and Xion, who seemed to be enjoying whatever the Schemer was telling them.

Vexen was in his lab as usual while Xemnas was in his office and Marluxia was tending to his garden in the courtyard below the Altar of Naught.

Axel sat in a couch quite a ways from everybody else with his arms across his chest. He was staring at Roxas, who was talking now, with something akin to longing in his emerald eyes.

After only a few months of being in the Organization, Axel noticed that the blonde had begun to imitate his movements even going so far as to use his hands for emphasize like the red-head.

Axel sighed as he lowered his arms until they rested on his legs.

"Hey, Ax."

"Hey, Dem." Axel greeted distractedly as the water wielder sat beside him.

Demyx followed Axel's gaze before he looked back at the pyro.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Ah, he'll never like me." Axel shook his head as he finally looked away from the blonde and stared up at the ceiling as he laid his head back.

"But I asked Zexy and he said okay."

"He's always had 'feelings' for you, Dem. You could see it a mile away. He was just too shy to ask you."

Demyx was quiet as he apparently thought about something before he suddenly perked up.

"Why not question him to see if he likes anyone?"

"Dem." Axel looked at the blonde musician beside him with a bored expression. "He thinks we're just friends. It's only been a few months since he joined so he's bound to think that."

"But you want to be more." Demyx whispered as the pyro glanced back at Roxas.

"I don't know." Axel admitted with a sigh. "I can't tell if I truly have 'feelings' for him or if it's simply because he reminds me of Ventus."

"Ventus? Who's that?"

"Someone I met as a Somebody." Axel chuckled as he gazed back at the gray ceiling above him. "If you put him and Roxas side by side you wouldn't even be able to tell them apart."

"They looked that much alike?" Demyx asked in awe as he looked at Roxas as if to imagine Ventus in his mind.

"Yeah. We weren't really friends. We just met, talked for a while, then he went back to searching for his two friends."

"So you never really got to know him?" Demyx stared at Axel in disappointment before he brightened up. "Did you meet him with Saix? It's a shame you three didn't become friends. I'm sure you three-"

"It's a good thing we didn't." Axel turned his gaze to Saix. "It just reminded me why I spent time with Isa; to avoid my family, more specifically my mom."

Demyx became aware that he didn't want to get into a conversation about Axel's past so he quickly stood up, sputtering an excuse.

"M-me and Zexy promised Marly that we'd help in his garden. Sorry, Ax, gotta go now."

Axel watched as Demyx quickly strode up to Zexion, grabbed the Schemer's wrist, and lead the puzzled Zexion out of the Grey Area. The red-head snapped his gaze away from Roxas and Xion as he gazed at the floor bitterly.

"Liar." He muttered scornfully. "Such a liar."

"Axel."

Axel slowly looked up to see Saix standing a few feet away, clipboard in hand. Axel scowled as he looked away again.

"What do you want?"

"You have a mission in Twilight Town to destroy a Giant Heartless."

"Great." The pyro muttered sarcastically as he stood up and opened up a Dark Portal. "It'll get me out of this boring nuthole."

As Axel disappeared into the black hole, Roxas watched him with concern in his sky blue eyes.

He had never seen the red-head act that way before. Usually, Axel was just as happy as Demyx. But today he was acting moody and snappish.

Roxas tilted his head to the side as the dark corridor closed.

"…Axel?"

* * *

"Find a Giant Heartless." Axel muttered to himself as he destroyed another Novashadow. "Great mission, Saix. You know what? Go fuck yourself, you blue-haired idiot!"

The pyro tossed one of his chakrams at a nearby pole, but it bounced off and nearly hit Axel, who dodged just in time, and the weapon embedded itself in the brick road.

Axel growled as he pulled his weapon free and made his chakrams vanish with a flick of his wrist before he continued to walk, heading toward Station Plaza.

"Damn weapons."

"Damn weapons indeed." A voice cackled.

The red-head paused when he heard the voice as it continued to laugh and looked around, searching for the owner.

"Where are you?"

The chakrams were back in Axel's hands.

"Show yourself!"

"Oh, all right. Look behind you, pretty boy."

Axel whirled around with a growl as he raised one of his chakrams in preparation to throw it, but he stopped at what he saw.

The creature standing behind him was definitely a Heartless, most likely his target, and was in the form of a black dragon with shining gold eyes and a heavy mace at the end of its fragile tail. Its body was thin with the Heartless emblem emblazoned in the center of its chest. The Heartless's face was small and feminine.

"Hello, Axel." The dragon greeted as the pyro slowly lowered his chakrams. "My name is Mystic Dragon, but you can call me Mystic for short."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Silly Nobody." Mystic laughed as she ambled toward Axel, her mouth opened slightly to reveal curved fangs in an amiable grin. "I can see into people's souls and from that, I can read their past."

Axel stood still as Mystic slowly began to circle him.

"You've had a bad past, haven't you? Others may not have realized it due to the smile that you always kept up, but your mother was not always kind to you, was she?"

"What do you know, you dumb Heartless? Your destiny is to return to the shadows!"

Axel raised a chakram, ready to throw it, but Mystic abruptly lowered her head, staring straight into Axel's eyes as her left eye flashed purple and the red-head froze.

"Now, now, attacking someone while they are talking is rude." Mystic raised her head and continued to leisurely walk in a circle around Axel, idly waving her tail slowly from side to side.

"Wh-what did you do to me?"

"Just a Slow spell so that you will stay still and listen to me."

Axel growled as Mystic glanced at him in her third rotation around him.

"Now where was I…? Oh, yeah. Your mom. Didn't your mother sing you a lullaby when you were younger, Lea?"

"Don't call me that." Axel hissed. "It's Axel now."

Mystic ignored Axel as she continued.

"How did the song go….? Oh, yeah." Mystic cleared her throat before she began to sing in a haunting voice, "My son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief."

"S-stop it." Axel whispered as the first line of the song began to bring back bad memories, but Mystic continued.

"And you won't understand the cause of your grief. Your spirit will hate her, the flower that married your brother the traitor. And you will expose his palpable behavior for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty."

"I said quit it, you bastard Heartless!"

"My son, each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. The child of my vibe, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole."

"It's a lie!" Axel screamed as he struggled to break free of the spell binding him. "Reno stole nothing except for Lily's heart which he broke when he joined the Turks!"

Mystic chuckled softly as he paused in front of Axel and gazed into his eyes.

"Your soul still harbors dark feelings for your twin, does it not?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Axel glanced away as his body relaxed, the spell holding him fading away. "Reno went to another world."

"You hold no kindness for yourself or others." Mystic held out a clawed hand and Axel backed up slightly, thinking she was going to attack him. "Except for one."

A small, holograph of Roxas appeared in the palm of Mystic's paw.

"You love him, yet he doesn't know."

"How do you-"

"I told you," Mystic closed her claws, crushing the image. "I can see into your soul and past."

Mystic suddenly lashed out a claw, scratching the back of Axel's right hand.

"Ouch!" Axel held his injured hand and looked at it, noticing a small cut in his skin, before he glared at Mystic. "Bastard!"

"Until your love loves you back….until that day comes, you will forever change into that form at night."

"Shut up!" Axel roared as he shot both chakrams at Mystic, slashing a deep X-shaped mark in her chest.

Mystic groaned as she stepped back, placing a hand to her breastbone as blood dripped to the ground. After a few seconds, though, she began to laugh and looked at Axel with a grin.

"You have no time limit to solve your predicament. But let's just see if your precious blonde can learn to accept you."

"Stop telling me riddles, you bitch!" Axel yelled as his chakrams sliced through Mystic's throat, effectively killing the beast.

The pyro panted as he watched the Heartless fade away, leaving only a crystal heart behind which floated tauntingly before Axel, who gritted his teeth before shattering the heart with a swipe of his weapons.

Axel closed his eyes as he quickly rubbed his sleeve across them when he felt the threat of tears.

"Stupid Heartless…you know nothing…."

* * *

"Wow, Axel." Xigbar said as the pyro walked past him and Luxord playing another game of strip poker; the sniper was already down to his boxers. "You look horrible."

"Thanks." Axel grumbled venomously as he disappeared out of the Grey Area. "Everyone wants to hear that when they return from a mission."

Roxas was walking toward the Grey Area, but he paused when he saw Axel and the pyro stopped, staring at him as well.

"Hey, Ax-"

Axel glanced away from the blonde and continued on his way with the confused Roxas staring after him.

_I wonder what's wrong with Axel…_Roxas thought as he watched Axel open the door to his room and disappear inside. _He's never acted like this before.

* * *

_

Axel stared at his hand before flipping it over. He saw no evidence of a scratch and he wondered if he had maybe imagined it.

_**Until your love loves you back….until that day comes, you will forever change into that form at night.**_

_What form? _Axel wondered as he lowered his hand and turned on his side. _It doesn't matter anyway. That Heartless was just trying to confuse me._

Axel closed his eyes.

_It's not like Roxas could like me back anyway.

* * *

_

Everyone slept peacefully except for Axel who was struggling in his sleep.

Slowly, a dragon-like mark faded onto the back of Axel's right hand and the pyro's eyes snapped open, his pupils turning to thin slits.

* * *

**Ooh, should this be called a cliffy? I'm not sure, but I'm gonna call it a cliffy anyway! *Evil cackle* And yes, Mystic Dragon is my own Heartless that I made up specifically for this story. The short song that Mystic sings is "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale; it's currently my favorite song.**

**Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say so far. R and R, please. Very appreciated. ^_^**


	2. Cursed

Ch.2-Cursed

**All right, here's the second chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, so I hope y'all like it. R and R, please.**

* * *

Roxas was woken up from a sound sleep when a loud roar echoed around the silent castle.

The blonde slowly sat up, rubbing his right eye as he yawned, before he glanced around sleepily.

"Mm…."

Roxas looked down when he heard the soft noise and noticed a sleeping Demyx curled up next to him with a pillow held close to his chest.

"Demyx? !"

The blonde musician twitched and gradually opened his eyes when he heard his name before he sat up, the pillow falling to his legs as he rubbed his head in confusion and Roxas noticed that Demyx wore ocean blue boxers and a thin, spaghetti strap black undershirt; at least Roxas was a bit more modest, wearing a black T-shirt with the Organization symbol on the front and long black pajama pants.

"What are you doing in my bed, Demyx?"

Demyx flinched and gathered his pillow up in his arms as he hugged it close to his chest as he gazed at the blonde Keyblade wielder with huge eyes.

"Because my room's scary….and Zexy wouldn't allow me to sleep with him…."

Before Roxas could ask why Demyx had chose his room to sleep in, there was another roar and the two blondes looked toward Roxas's closed door.

"What was that?" Demyx whispered as he hugged the pillow even closer, practically strangling the poor thing while Roxas shrugged.

"Don't know."

At that moment, Luxord threw open Roxas's door and stood there looking haggard and rushed (And only in short dark grey boxers).

The Brit didn't even ask why the two were together as he panted, "Hurry! There's a huge Heartless at Twilight's View!"

Roxas and Demyx glanced at each other as Luxord took off before they rapidly followed the card wielder.

* * *

"How did a Heartless get into the castle?" Roxas asked as he and Demyx ran toward Twilight's View with their weapons in hand.

"How should I know?" Demyx responded as the two neared the open area that was above Naught's Skyway and lead into the large Hall of Empty Melodies.

The two stopped when they noticed the Heartless that Luxord had talked about. The blonde had been right about it being huge.

It was a Heartless in the form of a dragon and standing on its hind legs its probably normal six foot height was doubled to twelve feet. Its skin was a piercing red with black streaks snaking along its twelve foot wings and its eyes were a bright emerald with black slits for pupils. Small spikes ran down its back and red horns with black spirals protruded from the top of the beast's head. Its claws and teeth were curved and aquiline while its tail ended in a thin whip-like tip.

"Th-that's a huge Heartless…" Demyx whimpered, hugging Arpeggio close to his chest as he backed up slightly.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Larxene must have heard the Heartless before anyone else because they were already battling the creature.

Xaldin was nimbly riding on his lances which were connected and was apparently trying to distract the Heartless while Xigbar fired at it and Larxene tossed her kunai at it, which seemed to be doing no damage to the beast.

Lexaeus suddenly charged at the Heartless, Skysplitter raised above his head, but the Heartless grabbed the weapon with a low growl and glared at the Silent Hero before tossing Lexaeus into Xaldin, knocking the wind wielder off his weapons.

Larxene tossed several kunai around the feet of the dragon Heartless before managing to embed three of her weapons into the right side of the beast's chest.

Xigbar moved back when Larxene motioned for him to and she charged up an electric attack before she released it, using her kunai as a conductor which crackled and shot toward the knives in the dragon's chest, electrocuting the Heartless.

The beast roared as it stumbled backward and its heel hit the railing of the staircase; the Heartless fell from the top of Twilight's View to Naught's Skyway with a thud.

Xigbar laughed as he jumped on the top of the railing, grinning down at the beast which was struggling to stand.

"Come on, men!" The sniper yelled. "After it!"

"Just come on already, old man!" Larxene growled as she leapt to the floor below with Xigbar close behind her.

Both Demyx and Roxas ran to the staircase and looked down into Naught's Skyway to observe what was happening.

Xigbar chuckled as he stepped closer to the Heartless, which had given up trying to stand, and connected his two Sharpshooter together.

"Say goodbye, Heartless."

The Heartless stared at Xigbar with its right eye since it was laying on its left side and Roxas noticed the deep anguish and biting pain in the green orb.

_Why do those eyes look so familiar….?_ The blonde wondered as Xigbar aimed his weapons at the beast's head.

"It'll all be over soon…." Xigbar muttered as he narrowed his eye slightly.

The Heartless continued staring at Xigbar before it let its head drop back down as it closed its eyes with a low moan, as if resigning itself to its fate.

Roxas didn't understand what made him do it-was it the look of emotion in the Heartless's eyes? Or the familiar color of the beast's eyes?-but he jumped down and stood between Xigbar and the Heartless which surprised everyone.

"You can't kill him!"

The Heartless opened its eyes as Xigbar snickered, leaning his Sharpshooter on his shoulder.

"Come on, Roxas, it's a Heartless. Don't defend it. Move aside."

"No! To get to him, you have to go through me!"

Xigbar was about to retort when Larxene pushed him aside.

"What's your problem, brat? It's a Heartless. Our job is to kill Heartless."

"This isn't just any Heartless!" Roxas glanced at the dragon, which was staring at him with weak green eyes. "It's Axel."

Xigbar and Larxene stared at Roxas before they glanced at each other and burst out laughing while Demyx merely seemed puzzled.

"Listen, Roxas," Xigbar pushed Roxas aside as he once again aimed his Arrowguns at the Heartless. "This is a stupid excuse even for you."

Larxene held Roxas as Lexaeus and Xaldin walked up.

"Don't do it, Xigbar!" The blonde cried. "It's Axel! Axel, do something! Show them that it's you!"

The Heartless slowly moved its right paw before it shakily tapped the side of its head with one of its claws.

Xigbar lowered his weapon as Larxene released Roxas who instantly went to the Heartless's side.

"See? I told you!"

"But…how…?" Xigbar asked as his weapon vanished. "How exactly…"

"It doesn't matter!" Roxas crouched next to the dragon-Axel and looked at Xigbar worriedly. "Go get Vexen!"

Before anyone could argue over who would be the one to get the scientist, Lexaeus and Xaldin walked off.

Xigbar and Larxene watched as Roxas whispered something to Axel before he began to pull out Larxene's kunai, the dragon wincing and giving a deep growl with each pull.

"Really, Xaldin," Vexen said as he walked toward the small group with Xaldin and Lexaeus behind him. "Axel as a dragon? That's-"

The scientist stopped when he noticed Roxas crouching beside Axel's head with Larxene and Xigbar standing nearby.

"..Absurd…"

"Vexen, hurry!" Roxas gazed at the blonde urgently.

Vexen shook his head as he snapped out of his trance before he said, "Xaldin, Lexaeus, grab each end and take him to my lab."

The two nodded and carefully picked up Axel before walking toward Vexen's lab with Roxas nervously trailing after them, but he was stopped by Vexen.

"Um, Roxas, I think it's best if you and Demyx return to your rooms." Vexen looked at Xigbar and Larxene. "Same for you two."

"But-" Roxas protested before Vexen stopped him.

"Listen to me, Roxas." Vexen followed after Xaldin and Lexaeus but stopped and looked back at the blonde with a small, kind smile. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him and somehow get him back to normal."

"Who is he and what's he done with Vexen?" Xigbar asked as the scientist continued toward his lab.

"Betcha Marly got to him again." Larxene whispered as she and Xigbar walked to their rooms.

"Could be."

"Roxas…?" Demyx hesitantly walked toward the Keyblade wielder and gently shook his shoulder. "Roxas…."

"Demyx…." Roxas looked at Demyx with wide eyes, tears starting to appear at the corners. "What's wrong with Axel? Why is he like that? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Demyx smiled reassuringly. "I mean it's Axel we're talking about."

* * *

It hurt bad. His chest hurt and so did his joints and muscles. Everything about him hurt.

He was also confused.

Why had Xigbar and the others attacked him?

He didn't remember much.

A faint sensation on the back of his hand and he got hot so he stepped out of his room to cool down. Xigbar noticed him and suddenly began shooting at him, yelling that a Heartless was in the castle.

A flash of claws before his eyes, a roar, him telling them to stop and then Roxas was protecting him just as he had given up.

Roxas.

Where was he?

"Rox…as….?"

"Are you up?"

Axel slowly opened his eyes and his vision focused to show a familiar ceiling above him before he looked to his right to see Vexen standing nearby, staring at him.

"Vexen?"

"About time you woke up." Vexen said as the pyro gradually sat up before hissing in pain as he held his side.

"Shit." Axel stared down at his bandaged chest, deciding to ignore the fat that he was in Vexen's lab on a cold metal table in only his black boxers.

"So it wasn't a dream."

"That depends." Vexen turned back to his computer. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. It's really all a blur. What happened?"

"That's what I wondered, so I did some tests on your blood."

"Ew, gross." Axel pulled on a nearby black shirt. "You touched me while I was unconscious?"

"Of course not. You were bleeding bad enough that it was quite easy to take a blood sample."

"What'd you find out?"

"Interesting things that I've never seen in my life. There is a….strange substance within your blood that allows transformation into that strange dragon form at night right after the sun sets. But the question is…"

Vexen looked at Axel.

"How?"

Axel stared at the ground as Mystic's voice rang in his mind.

_**Until that day comes, you will forever change into that form at night.**_

He rapidly looked at his right hand to see a dragon-like tattoo etched into the skin.

"Bastard Heartless!"

"Heartless?" Vexen repeated.

"The Heartless I fought today, Mystic Dragon, she did this!"

Vexen blinked, but decided to play along.

"Really?"

"She scratched my hand and told me that until my love can love me back I will forever change into this form at night!"

"Interesting." Vexen tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So until Roxas can love you back you will keep changing?"

"How-how do you-"

"It's so obvious you like him, Axel, that I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed yet."

Axel blushed and glanced away from Vexen before he muttered, "So, uh, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's about breakfast time. You were really out only two or three hours. Go on, go eat." Vexen waved a hand at the pyro. "I'll try and find a cure for this if possible, all right?"

Axel slowly walked toward the blonde's lab door before he stopped and looked back at Vexen.

"What if there is none?"

Vexen, who had his back to the red-head, looked at Axel.

"Well, let's not think about that, huh?"

Axel sighed as he glanced away before he exited Vexen's lab, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Vexen watched him before he stared at the computer screen above him which depicted a picture of Axel that changed into a dragon.

"Would this be what one would call a 'curse'?"

* * *

**So is Axel really cursed by Mystic or will he simply have to get Roxas to love him and how long will that take? How will the others react when they find out? Will Roxas really accept Axel's other form or reject him? Who knows, because not even I do. :3 I'm so evil.**

**R and R, please.**


	3. Pains

Ch.3-Pains

**Here's chapter three. Glad you all like it so far. I really don't know where this idea came from, but I'm running with it. Oh, am I running. Anyway, this story should only be about ten chapters. R and R, please.**

* * *

Axel stared at the closed door leading to the dining room. He was debating on whether or not he should enter because he knew by now word had gotten around that he transformed into a freak dragon thing and multiple questions about what the others would do when they saw him swirled in his muddled mind.

Would they attack him?

Would they ignore him? Shun him? Act like he didn't exist?

Axel chuckled at that. Why was he thinking about that? Nobodies didn't exist in the first place.

Nor could they love, though that theory was getting pretty old as Zexion (The castles most 'I-don't-have-a-heart' specialist) and Demyx ('I-believe-I-have-a-heart') were together.

It was also obvious that Marluxia and Vexen were somewhat together just like Xemnas and Saix and Xigbar and Luxord were together.

Axel shook his head and reached for the handle.

He was not scared.

He was an assassin! A master of killing! What was there to be scared of?

Rejection? He was used to that.

Rejection from Roxas?

The pyro froze, his fingertips barely brushing the silver knob before him and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he realized that the blonde-his cute, secret crush- would probably reject him and be disgusted by his new form.

Rapidly, Axel ran his sleeve over his eyes and took a deep breath as he grasped the handle.

It was now or never.

Slowly, he opened the door to the dining room and wordlessly entered the room, striding toward the long table.

The talking never ceased as Axel walked toward his seat. It was only when he sat down that it became eerily silent.

Axel chose to ignore that several members were watching him and began to fill his plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hey, Axel." Demyx whispered as he watched the pyro eat. "You okay?"

"Just dandy, Demyx." Axel replied. "Thanks for not attacking me last night."

"I didn't want to anyway." Demyx grinned nervously. "You were too big and scary."

"Thanks, Dem." Axel playfully hit the Nocturne's arm and the two laughed while Zexion scowled almost as if he were waiting for the red-head to change to his dragon form and eat the musician.

Roxas could only stare at Axel in surprise, obviously unsure of what to say.

After that, Axel and Demyx fell silent and the two continued to eat, but the pyro couldn't shake the dirty looks he was getting.

He could almost hear the other's thoughts.

_Axel's a dragon now?_

_How'd this happen?_

_Will he kill everyone?_

_Why isn't Demyx more concerned?_

_He's cursed now._

_He's gonna kill us._

Axel's grip tightened until he finally couldn't stand it any longer and stood up, slamming his fork on the table.

"Geez, everyone, don't attack me all at once."

"Axel…" Demyx started, but Axel interrupted him.

"No, Demyx. This marks me." Axel held up his right hand to show the dragon tattoo on his skin. "As a 'cursed' as you put it. I won't hurt anyone and I only change at night. You'll all have to get used to this because I'll be like this for a while."

Axel lowered his hand and pushed his sleeve down so he could hide his mark.

"But why should I explain this to any of you? Nobody listens to me."

The red-head walked toward the door, but he paused when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Axel!"

Axel glanced behind him to see Roxas trotting toward him and the blonde grabbed his sleeve as he stared up at Axel with pleading blue eyes.

"Please, don't go."

Axel felt himself melt at the sadness and pain he was causing Roxas but he gave a bitter smile.

"Sorry, Roxy, baby. I don't think I'm wanted."

"No, no!" Roxas shook his head. "They're just trying to get used to the news, that's all! Right?"

Roxas looked at the others, hoping for some help.

"Y-yeah…" Xion nodded quickly while Demyx agreed loudly.

The others really didn't answer. They looked away or at their plates; anywhere but at Roxas's kicked-puppy face.

Axel chuckled as he reached out his other hand to Roxas.

Instantly, Xaldin and Lexaeus stood up, summoning their weapons as they watched Axel warily.

The pyro's hand stopped, but only for a heartbeat, before it was placed against Roxas's cheek and Axel gently put his lips against the blonde's forehead before gazing into the sapphire eyes with rueful emerald ones.

"Sorry."

After that, he pulled back, Xaldin and Lexaeus relaxing, and softly pulled his sleeve out of Roxas's grasp before exiting the dining room.

"Ax-" Roxas took a step forward but was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Xigbar.

"Let him go, dude." Xigbar shook his head. "He needs some time on his own."Roxas looked back to the door with sad eyes.

"Axel…"

* * *

Axel lay in his bed, staring at his right hand as he waited for the mark to disappear so that everything could go back to normal.

The mark didn't budge.

Axel gave a frustrated sigh as he lowered his hand.

"Get Roxas to love me…" He muttered scornfully. "Easier said than done now, Mystic."

There was a soft knock at the red-head's door and a quiet voice called, "Axel?"

Axel gave a low 'ugh' before he growled, "What do you want, Zexion?"

"It's lunchtime. The Superior said he'd be really grateful if you-"

"Fuck off, Zexion, I'm not joining. Go screw Demyx and leave me alone."

On the other side of the door, Zexion was put off.

No one had ever spoken to him like that before; what was Axel so pissed about anyway?

"Axel, I suggest you come to lunch. You're worrying, Roxas, you know."

There was silence on the other side and Zexion touched the handle, ready to enter the pyro's room, but rapidly stepped back when there was a loud crash, indicating that Axel must have throw something (Probably a book) at the door.

"Leave me alone! I don't need any help from _anyone_!"

Axel's voice cracked as he continued.

"Especially Roxas!"

Zexion stared at the door, somewhat sad for the pyro, before he slowly turned around and headed toward the dining room when he stopped.

"You know, Axel, Roxas really cares about you and something tells me that he is the key to your transformations."

The Schemer continued on his way.

"And the only one who can stop them."

There was an angry yell and something heavier than a book was thrown at the red-head's door.

* * *

Roxas perked up when Zexion entered the dining room.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

Zexion smiled sadly, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he passed by.

"I tried."

Roxas wilted and was silent the entire lunch, always stealing glances at the door as if waiting for Axel to burst through any minute.

But the red-head never did.

* * *

Axel stared out his window, looking up at Kingdom Hearts with blank eyes.

He could feel it.

It was almost night.

His muscles were tensing as the mark on the back of his hand burned and glowed a fiery red.

Axel closed his eyes as something in his back cracked.

_Why is it slow tonight? _The pyro wondered as he gritted his teeth, which were rapidly sharpening to fangs. _It was much quicker last night._

Axel bared his teeth as he gripped his windowsill, practically snapping the wood with his powerful grip.

"…Axel?"

Instantly, Axel turned around, his eyes glowing pale green, when he heard the voice, but relaxed when he noticed Roxas standing at the threshold to his room.

"Roxas?" He asked as the blonde slowly entered his room. "What do you want?"

The pyro's voice was low and growling and Axel hated how it sounded.

"Is it almost night?"

"What do you think?" Axel grunted as he felt the tips of his wings emerge from underneath his shoulder blades and he turned away from Roxas as he closed his eyes again.

He hated the burning pain he felt as his body adjusted to the transformations and he felt like a werewolf; but at least they changed must faster.

"Let me help, Axel." Roxas stepped closer to the red-head.

"No!" Axel swiped at Roxas and the blonde quickly stumbled back so he wouldn't get cut by the claws that suddenly shot from the pyro's fingertips.

Axel seemed surprised by his own actions and he lowered his arm by his side before he once again turned away.

"I don't need your help."

"Please, Axel, I want to be by you while you change." Roxas rapidly stepped up beside Axel and held onto the red-head's arm. "I want to go through the pain with you!"

Axel stared into Roxas's sincere eyes before he quickly shook his head and shoved Roxas off him.

"No, Roxas!"

"Axel!"

"Get _out_!" Axel glared at Roxas, his eyes burning, before he looked away with a groan as he held his head.

"I'm not leaving, Axel!"

Axel watched the blonde between parted claws, his transformation already halfway complete, before he abruptly leapt out his window, startling Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas ran to the window and looked down into the Dark City, frantically searching for the red-head. "Axel? !"

Suddenly, a black form shot up and flew toward Memory's Skyscraper.

"Wait, Axel!" Roxas yelled as he watched his best friend get farther away. "Don't leave!"

"…Roxas?"

Roxas looked behind him to see Xion.

"Oh…Xion."

"What's the matter?" Xion asked as she walked closer to Roxas, who had gone back to staring at the sky. "Why are you in Axel's room?"

"He left, Xion." Roxas sniffled as tears appeared in his eyes and his voice cracked. "Why? I just want to help."

"Give him time." Xion placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "This is only the second day. He's still getting used to it."

"Okay, I guess…." Roxas stared at the floor sadly.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Xion smiled as she began to walk to the door.

Roxas looked back outside before he gradually trudged after Xion.

_Come back safely, Axel.

* * *

_

Axel was struggling to learn how to fly on the spot and he wasn't doing so well.

He kept running into buildings with the side of his wings or his back and he finally fell to the black street below with a surprised roar.

The pyro landed in a small puddle and gradually climbed to his feet, shaking his head as he ignored the fact that it was raining, and looked down, noticed his reflection in the murky water.

He gasped, running away from the puddle, and continued running all the way to Memory's Skyscraper where he stopped, panting, and looked behind him.

The Castle That Never Was loomed in the distance with Kingdom Hearts floating high above it.

Axel looked away with a sigh as he hung his head.

_Roxas will never love me._

The cold, twisted feeling in his chest, right where his heart should have been, got worse and the pyro began to cry as he sank to the ground and placed his claws over his eyes.

In the shadows, curious Heartless began to gather and they watched the suffering Nobody, but made no move to attack.

_Roxas will never love a defected being such as myself….

* * *

_**Wow. I did a fluffy load of angst. Don't worry, though, the next chapter will be sweeter. And involve a romantic(?) moment between Axel and Roxas. :3 R and R, please.**


	4. Moonlight flight

Ch.4-Moonlight flight

**Here's the cute moment between Ax and Rox. Hope you guys enjoy it. R and R, please.**

* * *

Zexion watched the distressed Roxas pace; it had been almost a week since Axel's disappearance though no one seemed to care or notice but the blonde and Roxas had been nervous and worrying the entire time.

"He's still pacing?" Demyx asked quietly as he came to sit down beside the Schemer.

"He hasn't eaten, Demyx. Or slept." Zexion looked at Demyx. "Should I be more concerned?"

"Strange to hear you say that." Demyx chuckled.

"I'm serious." Zexion looked back at Roxas. "Roxas is really concerned for Axel. What kind of heartless bastard would do that to the poor kid?"

Demyx was about to say something, but Zexion cut him off.

"Don't say anything."

"Listen, Zexy, Roxas really likes Axel, whether he's aware of his feelings or not. I think we should give it time; Axel will come back eventually."

"As said by Samuel Taylor Coleridge: "Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other and both together make up a whole."

"You mean together they feel like we do?" Demyx happily nuzzled Zexion as he pulled the Schemer on his lap.

"Yes." Zexion smiled a little as he placed a chaste kiss on the Nocturne's lips. "Like we have a heart."

* * *

"Xigbar, have you seen Axel lately?"

Xigbar looked up from his cards and looked at Roxas, who was standing nervously nearby.

"Not lately, no. Sorry, mate."

"I don't know if this is any help, Rox, but I have seen a strange form at the Altar of Naught." Luxord said as he took another card out of the pile that was in the center of the table. "And it's definitely not Saix."

"Thanks, Luxord!" Roxas hugged the time wielder, which surprised Luxord, and ran off toward the Altar of Naught (Who knew? Maybe it was already night time).

Xigbar pouted and Luxord smirked.

"Jealous, love?"

"No. I don't get 'jealous'."

The blonde chuckled. "Sure, sure."

"Got any tens?"

"We're playing poker, love."

Xigbar stared at Luxord before he glared at his cards.

"Damn."

* * *

Cautiously, Roxas walked up the steps leading to the castle's apex and noticed a dark form sitting near the center, gazing up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Axel!"

Axel twitched when he heard his name, glanced behind him, and noticed Roxas.

"Wait, Axel!" Roxas yelled as the dragon ran toward the edge of the Altar of Naught. "Don't go!"

Axel stopped, one paw on the wall, and looked back at Roxas to see the blonde staring at him with aching blue eyes.

"Please."

Slowly, Axel lowered his paw and sat down, his back to the blonde.

"Where have you been, Axel?" Roxas asked as he came closer to his friend. "I've missed you."

Axel growled, backing up against the wall as the blonde neared him, and glanced away as Roxas stopped a respectable distance away.

"Please, won't you talk to me?" Roxas stared at Axel pleadingly. "I've really missed you."

Axel glowered at the blonde before he once again looked away.

_Foolish little blonde. I'm a dragon right now. I can't talk._

Roxas blinked when he heard the familiar voice inside his head and stared at Axel more closely to see that he seemed to be smiling slightly.

_His naivety is what makes him cute, though._

"A-Axel…."

Axel looked at Roxas.

_What do he want now? Can't he see that I want to be alone?_

"I can hear your thoughts."

Axel seemed surprised at that statement before he gave a growling laugh.

_What a joke. Reading my thoughts? That's-_

"I'm serious, Axel. Try to prove me wrong."

_All right, all right. What am I thinking now?_

Axel stared at Roxas intensely and the blonde looked away with a blush.

"You're thinking bad thoughts about Marluxia and Vexen…"

_So it's true. _Axel looked away thoughtfully before he looked back at Roxas with a smirk. _You know it's true._

"S-stop it, Axel!"

Axel rolled his eyes with a low growl.

_How is this possible?_

"I-I guess it's 'cause we're friends. Maybe a….connection or something."

Axel shook his head and looked at Kingdom Hearts.

_Whatever._

"Where have you been these past few days, Axel?" Roxas stepped closer to the pyro, who didn't shy away. "I've been worried about you."

_Just thinking about many things._

Roxas noticed that Axel seemed to be moving his mouth almost as if he were talking; probably a habit.

_And I've decided to accept this. _Axel gaze at his claws as he closed his paw. _However long I'm stuck like this, I'll be okay with it. No matter what the-_

"Does that mean you're coming back?"

Axel nodded. _Yes._

"That's great. Everyone's going to be so happy-"

_I don't want the others to see because I don't think that they'd understand._

"Axel…"

_Please, listen. _Axel looked at Roxas pleadingly before he closed his eyes and began to sing-or what could only be called singing- quietly.

_I dreamed I was missing and you were so scared. But no one would listen 'cause no one else cared._

Once again, Roxas noticed that Axel seemed to be softly singing along as he thought the song in his mind.

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear._

Axel gazed up at Kingdom Hearts with heartbreaking emerald eyes.

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

Roxas knew this song, so he decided to join in with Axel.

"So if you're asking me I want you to know."

Axel seemed to smile a little when he heard the blonde.

_When my times comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

Roxas shook his head as he put a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid,"

_I've taken my beating. I've shed but I'm me. I'm strong on the surface,_

Axel chuckled as he shook his head.

_Not all the way through._

"I've never been perfect,"

Roxas put his hand under Axel's chin and forced the pyro to look into his eyes.

"But neither have you."

Axel smiled weakly.

"So, if you're asking me I want you to know."

Axel looked back at Kingdom Hearts, Roxas following his gaze.

_When my times comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well."

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself._

Axel put his paw against his chest as he closed his eyes.

_I can't be who you are._

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest,"

Axel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Roxas.

"Leave out all the rest."

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

"Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are."

Axel looked back up at Kingdom Hearts.

_I can't be who you are._

The two fell silent and they both enjoyed the peace.

Just them. Alone, together, side by side.

_Hey, Roxas._

Roxas glanced at Axel.

"Yeah, Axel?"

_Wanna go for a flight?_

"A flight?"

Axel nodded.

_Yeah._

Axel slowly crouched down and laid his wings out flat, looking at Roxas expectantly.

_Come on._

"O-oh, no." Roxas shook his head as he backed up. "I don't want to…"

_Scared? _The red-head smirked tauntingly.

Roxas frowned before he stomped over to the pyro, climbed onto his back, and held tightly onto his horns.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Axel nodded as he stood up, Roxas gasping with the movement, and flared his wings.

_Hold on tight. First time with a passenger._

Roxas nodded as he gulped and Axel took off.

Startled, Roxas held on tighter and shut his eyes, shivering.

_You can look now._

Hesitantly, Roxas opened an eye, then both as he looked around in awe, sitting up straight.

They were flying through the clear night sky, so close to Kingdom Hearts that Roxas felt as if he could touch the heart-shaped moon.

So he did.

Warmth filled his hand and it made Roxas feel all tingly and fuzzy inside.

"Axel!" He excitedly looked at his friend. "I touched Kingdom Hearts!"

_Did you now? _Axel looked at Roxas out of the corner of his eye. _What's it feel like?_

"Warm." Roxas looked back at Kingdom Hearts with a smile. "Light. A good thing."

_That's nice. _Axel looked ahead again.

Roxas stared down at Axel with a slight pout before he thought of something.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas leaned down slightly so he could get a better look at the pyro.

_Yes?_

"Why did you really stay away this whole week? It wasn't really cause you didn't want the others to see you, was it?"

_You really want to know? _Axel glanced at the blonde.

Roxas nodded.

Axel sighed as he stared ahead of him.

_To be honest, I was afraid you'd reject me._

"Huh? Why?"

_With this form, it was like a personification of my bad self. And I didn't want you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me._

Axel shook his head as he closed his eyes.

_It always seems to get to me._

Roxas sat back as he let Axel's words sink in.

"I still like you, Axel. Bad person or not. You're my friend, Nobody or dragon."

Axel chuckled as he smiled.

_Thank you._

Roxas grinned.

The two continued their quiet flight together, the only sounds coming from Axel's wings and his soft breathing.

"This is nice."

Axel perked up slightly when he heard the blonde's voice; Axel had thought Roxas had fallen asleep due to his silence.

_Yes. _He thought back. _It is._

"Is this what it's like for you? To fly?"

_Yeah. Except I usually do this._

Axel suddenly did a loop, startling Roxas.

"That wasn't funny!" Roxas lightly hit Axel's head. "It scared me!"

Axel chuckled. _Sorry. I couldn't resist._

"Yeah, well, make sure you actually do."

Axel glanced at Roxas with a smirk.

_I have very little self-restraint, Roxy._

Before Roxas could reply, there was a loud roar and something connected with Axel.

The impact was so powerful, it knocked Roxas off the red-head and he landed on a nearby roof with a grunt.

Below, there was ferocious snarling and roaring.

"Axel!" Roxas quickly ran to the edge of the building and looked down to see Axel battling with a large dog-like Heartless; a Blood Hound.

The heartless bit into Axel's left shoulder and Roxas was sure he heard something crack.

"Axel!" The blonde yelled as his friend howled in pain.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! :3 I'm so evil. Their peaceful evening together was ruined. DX Oh noes. Anyway, R and R, please. Also the song Ax and Rox sing is 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park. I don't own it, but I suggest people listen to the song because it's good.**


	5. I'm sorry

Ch.5-I'm sorry

**Here's the fifth chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I write what I can. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

Axel pushed the Heartless off him and sent a blast of flames toward the Blood Hound, which dodged the fire.

"Axel!"

Axel glanced up to see Roxas staring at him from the top of a building, but was thrown to the ground when the Blood Hound tackled him.

"Axel!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade and opened up a Dark Portal, quickly running through it.

Axel growled as he bit the Heartless's neck and rapidly flipped his head to the side, snapping the Blood Hound's neck in the process.

Roxas came through the Dark Portal, on the ground, and looked around as he searched for the Heartless but only saw Axel laying on the ground.

"Axel!" Roxas recalled his weapon as he ran to the pyro's side. "Are you okay?"

_I'm fine, Rox. _Axel slowly stood up, keeping his left leg off the ground. _Let's get back before more Heartless come._

"Your shoulder…."

_We'll get Vexen to look at it. _Axel looked at the blonde impatiently. _Let's go._

Hesitantly, Roxas climbed onto Axel's back, not wanting to hurt his friend, and Axel took off, heading back to the Castle That Never Was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asked when he noticed that Axel was struggling to keep airborne.

_No. I think my shoulder's broken._

"Th-then you shouldn't be flying!"

_No worries. It didn't hit my wing muscles._

"But-"

_I'm fine, Rox. Stop worrying about me._

Roxas kept quiet, but he still worried about Axel the whole ride back home.

* * *

_Good. We're nearing the Altar of Naught._

"Why there?"

_It's the only area of the castle that's open._

"Right."

Axel flew lower to the Altar of Naught, but he suddenly dropped, startling Roxas, and the two fell onto the altar with a thud.

"What was that for, Axel?" Roxas sat up with a groan, rubbing his head, and looked at the pyro.

"That wasn't-"

The blonde stopped when he noticed Axel nearby in human form.

"…Axel?"

Axel slowly looked at Roxas with pained eyes.

"It's hot, Rox. Make it stop."

"A-all right, let me go get Vexen." Roxas stood up and was about to leave, but was stopped when someone gabbed the back of his cloak.

"Don't leave me. The black things will come."

Roxas glanced back at Axel, who was experimentally touching his chest with his right hand.

"It's hollow. Where's my heart?"

_He's delirious. _Roxas realized. _The pain must be getting to him._

The blonde sighed as he grabbed Axel's right wrist, helped him to his feet, and held him around the waist to support him.

"Come on, Axel. Follow me. We're going to Vexen's."

"A better place? With light? Because this is kind of boring."

"Yes." Roxas nodded as he walked down the Altar of Naught's steps. "But you have to help me because I can't carry you on my own."

"Do you know you look like an old friend of mine?" Axel looked at Roxas excitedly, before he pouted. "I don't remember his name, though…"

"Okay, Ax. That's fine."

Roxas had to admit that a delirious Axel was a fun Axel.

"Why do you keep calling me that, blondie? I'm Lea." Axel began to look around. "Where's Isa? What happened to him?"

"He's….uh, at home. You can see him later."

"Oh…okay." Axel happily looked ahead again and Roxas could help but smile.

_This Axel's really carefree. Sorta like Demyx._

"Okay, Ax, we're here." Roxas stopped in front of Vexen's lab door and knocked. "Hey, Vexen, open up. Axel's hurt!"

Vexen, who had obviously been up all night, opened his door and stared at the duo tiredly. He noticed Axel's arm, sighed, and moved aside.

"All right, tell me what happened."

"Well, we were flying together." Roxas explained as he lead Axel to a nearby table and helped him sit down. "And a Heartless attacked us; I think it broke Axel's shoulder."

Vexen came closer to Axel and began to unzip his cloak.

Axel looked at Roxas questioningly and Roxas smiled.

"He's just going to look at your wound."

Axel seemed fine with the answer and sat still as Vexen looked at the injury.

"Looks bad. What Heartless attacked him again?"

"Um…I think it was a Blood Hound."

Vexen stared at Roxas.

"You're lucky you got him to me in time." Vexen began to move quickly around the room, gathering supplies.

"Why?"

"Don't you know a Blood Hound's saliva is poisonous? It's designed to eat away at the victim's muscles and tendons until they can't move."

"Will Axel be all right? !" Roxas watched Vexen worriedly while Axel once again complained that he was Lea, not Axel.

"Perfectly fine. You got him to me before the poison could spread and I have an antidote as well."

Roxas sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Now, out out out." Vexen shooed Roxas toward the door.

"B-but…."

"I need peace and quiet to help Axel. Leave."

Before Roxas could protest any more, he was pushed out and the door was shut in his face, the deadbolt locking.

Roxas pouted before he sat beside the door and wrapped his arms around his legs as he decided to wait for Vexen to finish helping Axel.

* * *

Demyx was walking down the hallway near seven when he stopped as he noticed a form curled up close to Vexen's lab door.

"Roxas?" Demyx crouched down, poking the small blonde, who stirred slightly. "What are you doing sleeping outside of Vexy's lab?"

"I-I was," Roxas yawned as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "Wa-waiting for Vexen to finish helping Axel who got injured last night."

"Yeah, well, c'mon, kiddo, let's get you to bed."

"B-but…." Roxas protested as Demyx helped Roxas to his feet before gently picking him up. "Axel…"

"Don't worry. When he's out, I'll make sure to take him to you."

Roxas smiled sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Demyx…."

There was a small chuckle from the Sitar player.

"No problem, Roxy."

* * *

It was lunchtime when Roxas woke up and he headed to the dining room since he was hungry.

Everyone was seated and eating except for Vexen, Axel, and Demyx who were missing.

"Come on, Axel!"

"No, Dem. I'm not going in like this."

Everyone looked up when they heard the arguing behind the closed dining room door.

"You're coming in whether you like it or not!"

"N-no, Demyx!"

The door was slammed open and Demyx came in dragging a protesting Axel by the wrist.

"There." Demyx stopped and released Axel, who glared at him.

Roxas stared at the red-head, noticing that his left arm was in a sling, probably to prevent him from moving his shoulder.

"Um, Axel…" Demyx pointed somewhere and Axel glanced in that direction only to see Roxas running toward him.

The pyro grunted when the blonde ran into him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Easy, tiger." Axel grinned. "My shoulders still hurts."

"You scared me!" Roxas stared up at Axel with teary eyes as his grip tightened. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Silly, I wouldn't go dying on you like that." Axel ruffled the blonde's hair with his good hand.

"You're a stupid idiot!" Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest as he shook his head, muttering "Stupid" over and over again before he said, "Don't do anything like that ever again, you fire idiot!"

Axel didn't know exactly what he had done, but decided to just play along as he snaked his good arm around Roxas's waist and buried his face in the blonde's soft hair; it smelled like vanilla.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice slightly muffled by Roxas's hair. "I'm really sorry, Roxas. I won't do it again."

Axel's grip tightened slightly as the blonde continued to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**And there you have it. Yeah, I couldn't let Axel die. ^w^ I love him too much and besides, this isn't done yet. Rox has yet to fall for him. R and R, please.**


	6. I'll sleep with you

Ch.6- I'll sleep with you

**Hehe. Shortest I've written. Oh well. Enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

Later that week, Axel and Roxas were playing in the Hall of Empty Melodies since the pyro's shoulder had healed (Thanks to Vexen and a lot of Cure potions); the large, empty room was the only place in the castle where Axel could stretch out to his full dragon length without worrying about knocking something down or hitting someone with his tail.

Roxas sat on Axel's back as the red-head pranced around as the both of them sang to a song that was blaring from a nearby iPod which was attached to a small speaker.

"Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase!"

Axel chuckled as he looped his tail around Roxas's waist.

_Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze._

The pyro lightly tossed the blonde into the air, who giggled insanely, before catching him again and setting him on the ground.

"It means no worries for the rest of our days."

_Yeah, sing it, kid. _Axel said as he came up beside Roxas, sat on his haunches, and placed a very gentle arm around the blonde's shoulder as Roxas put an arm around Axel's back.

"It's our problem-free philosophy." Roxas sang along with Axel. "Hakuna Matata."

The two laughed as Demyx walked in with Zexion behind him.

"I heard you guys singing." He said. "Can we join?"

"I don't sing." Zexion muttered while Demyx grinned.

_Come, come, join the party! _Axel smiled.

Demyx looked at Roxas in confusion.

"He said you can join." Roxas said as Axel nodded.

"Sweet!"

Zexion sulked.

Axel grinned as he got an idea, said something to Roxas, who nodded, and walked over to his iPod where he began to fiddle with it.

Roxas grabbed a nearby microphone, shoved it into Zexion's hand, and lead the Schemer to the center of the room.

Zexion stared at the microphone as Axel set the iPod next to him, sound set low but still high enough to hear.

After that, he sat in-between Roxas and Demyx.

_Sing, sing, sing! _Axel chanted and Roxas quickly followed suit with Demyx behind him.

Zexion sighed as he brushed his bang out of his eye, which simply fell back into his face, and stared at the trio before him blankly.

"No."

_Aw, look at the song. _Axel pointed to the iPod and Zexion looked at it and wished he hadn't.

"Fine." He sighed and leaned down and pressed play on the iPod before he looked back at his small 'audience', blushed slightly, as he slowly began to sing. "They're gonna clean up your looks with the lies and the books to make a citizen out of you. 'Cause they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on your son so they can watch all the things you do…"

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Roxas said as he sat down with a sigh.

Axel laid down behind him and Roxas leaned back, using the pyro as a backrest.

_Yeah. _Axel agreed as he lowered his head to his paws. _Who knew Zex could sing?_

"I know. Probably from being around Demyx too long."

_Yeah._

It fell quiet and Roxas thought Axel had fallen asleep so he snuggled closer to the pyro as he decided to go to sleep as well.

Axel glanced at Roxas before he smiled slightly and lightly placed his arm over the blonde before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, you guys…" Demyx walked into the Hall of Empty Melodies to wake up Axel and Roxas when he stopped as he noticed the two Nobody curled in on each other, making the absolute most adorable sight Demyx had ever seen.

Demyx stared at the two for a few more minutes before he smiled and left, deciding to let the two Nobody be for a while longer.

_They're too cute to wake up anyway. _The blonde decided as he began to search for Zexion to tell him his discovery.

* * *

**Yup. Short, but cute. Fluffiness? I don't own the songs 'Hakuna Matata,' which belongs to Lion King or 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	7. Beginnings of love?

Ch.7-Beginnings of love?

**Yup, short. I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible. Three more chapters left till the end. Told you guys it was only gonna be Luxord chapters.**

* * *

As Roxas spent more time with Axel (he was glad the pyro had decided to join him and Xion at the clock tower for ice cream again) the blonde began to feel strange whenever he was around the red-head.

He felt happy when he was with Axel, couldn't stop smiling when he thought about the pyro, and felt all fuzzy and giddy inside when Axel was right beside him.

_What are these strange feelings? _Roxas wondered as he walked into the Grey Area. _Maybe I should ask Demyx…_

"Um, Demyx…."

Demyx looked up from Sitar and stared at Roxas.

"Hey, Rox."

"Can you tell me something?"

"…Uh….sure."

Roxas told Demyx about the sensations he was feeling and once he was done, Demyx started laughing at him, confusing the Keyblade wielder.

"Ro-Roxas, why don't you go ask Axel about that?"

"…Why Axel?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you." Demyx smiled. "Oh, and make sure you ask him what love is."

Roxas blinked in confusion as Demyx returned to playing his Sitar.

"…Love?"

* * *

"Love?" Axel looked up from the book he was reading while lounging on his bed.

Roxas nodded.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just curious."

"Hmm…" Axel looked thoughtful as he closed his book. "Well, yeah, I know what love is; I'm in love right now."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "With who?"

Axel smirked as he winked and put a finger to his lips.

"That would ruin the secret now wouldn't it?"

Roxas pouted slightly, a little disappointed, but nodded.

"Let me see…being in love is like…..you're always happy when you're around the person and, like, you're always thinking of them first and yourself last."

"Kinda….giddy and fuzzy inside?"

Axel nodded. "Yes."

_Oh, god._

Axel stood up and walked past Roxas, patting the blonde's shoulder as he went.

"If that's all, Rox. I gotta find something to eat and then take a bath. See you later, blondie."

Roxas watched the pyro leave and he nodded quietly when he found that he couldn't say anything.

Once Axel was gone, Roxas sank to the ground with a sigh.

_I'm….falling in love with Axel?

* * *

_**Roxas has finally realized his love for Axey! Now, will he accept it? Who knows. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	8. Changes noted

Ch.8-Changes noted

**Yeah, this is just a random chapter with all the other member's logs. :3 And guess where I am right now? At school. This is quite fun to type when I'm supposed to be doing something else, thought I've already finished it. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

Xemnas's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

I have noticed something strange between Axel and Roxas, namely that they're spending a lot of time together. At first, Axel was nervous when everyone found out he was 'cursed', but now it is almost like everything has gone back to normal. It also seems that Roxas has been in a happy mod as of late. I wonder why?

Xigbar's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Tiger and Flamesilocks have acted all cutey around each other lately; did the pyro finally confess? Nah. As if. He still changes so it's obvious they still haven't gotten together. I wonder how long it will take them to realize that they're perfect for each other. Maybe I'll give them a little push….

Xaldin's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

…Changes between VIII and XIII have been noticed by every member except for the aforementioned.

Vexen's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

I think that Roxas has begun to fall in love with Axel. I wonder when he'll confess?

Lexaeus's log

Xx/xx/xxx

…it is almost time for the curse to end.

Zexion's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Between me and Demyx, both Roxas and Axel are morons. They have yet to accept their love for each other and are a bit slow when it comes to hints from the other. I suspect, though, that they will soon realize their feelings for each other.

Saix's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Lea is a fool. H e likes Roxas, but won't tell him. Roxas likes Lea, but won't tell him. I wonder when they'll realize they both like each other….

Demyx's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Axel's silly. He should know Roxas likes him back. Maybe I should tell him.

Luxord's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

I wonder when those two blokes will realize they love each other?

Never.

Xigbar, stay out of my journal.

No.

Marluxia's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

I think I shall go and bother my favorite scientist. Maybe he'll help me push Axel and Roxas together.

Larxene's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Axel's an idiot. He should just jump in and tell Roxas how he feels. It's not like him to be so timid.

Xion's log

Xx/xx/xxxx

Axel and Roxas are cute together. I don't know why they haven't started dating yet. I mean, it's obvious they like each other; even Demyx noticed it and he never notices anything but Zexion.

* * *

**Yeah, I was debating on whether to put Axel's and Roxas's log in there, but decided not to since it's the other members talking about them. Anyway, Xigbar chapters to go. R and R, please. ^_^**


	9. Hunted

Ch.9-Hunted

**Xemnas more chapters until the end. Hope you enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

Roxas liked Twilight Town. It was a peaceful town where he felt like he belonged; of course, he couldn't stay there though he wished he could.

The blonde was on a mission to collect hearts and he was just about done with the mission.

_This was pretty easy. _Roxas thought as he walked toward the Dark Portal that he had opened up. _I'd better hurry back and give my report so I can head to the clock tower to meet up with-_

There was a low hiss from behind Roxas, who instantly turned around and summoned his Keyblade when he heard the noise.

A Neoshadow watched the blonde from a few feet away, not making a single move to strike.

Roxas watched the Heartless, wondering why it hadn't attacked yet.

After a minute, the Heartless vanished into a puddle of darkness and moved away from Roxas.

Roxas stared at the spot where the Heartless had just been before he gradually let his weapon vanish and scratched his head.

"That was weird." He decided before he walked into the Dark Portal and disappeared.

* * *

After their usual meeting at the clock tower for ice cream, the trio went back to the castle and to bed (Axel was disappointed that Roxas refused to sleep beside him again) for the night.

* * *

A Neoshadow looked up at the large castle before it, then sank into the ground and rapidly snaked toward the structure.

* * *

Roxas woke up when he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his lower groin and he sighed as grudgingly got out of bed, opened up a Dark Portal, and headed through it to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Roxas exited the bathroom, refreshed and ready to go back to bed. He was just about to summon a Dark Portal when he heard a growling hiss behind him and turned around to see a Neoshadow standing nearby.

* * *

Axel slowly opened his eyes when he heard a scream and was rapidly on his feet.

_Roxas!

* * *

_**Hehe, a lot of spacey thingys. :3 Anyway, next chapter is last and what's gonna happen? Gotta wait. R and R, please.**


	10. I love you

Ch.10-I love you

**Yesh, the final chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this story. ^_^ R and R, please.**

* * *

When Axel came into the hallway next to Twilight's View, he saw Roxas using his Keyblade to defend himself from a Neoshadow.

_Roxas!_

Roxas glanced toward Axel, but was knocked down when the Heartless attacked him again.

_How dare you hurt my Roxas!_ Axel snarled as he leaped at the Neoshadow and tackled it to the ground.

The Neoshadow wrestled with Axel for a few minutes before it pushed the pyro off with its hind legs, slamming Axel into a nearby wall.

"Axel!" Roxas climbed to his feet as the pyro slid to the ground.

_Ro-Roxas…. _Axel struggled to stand as the Neoshadow stared at him before returning its attention to the blonde and slowly advancing toward Roxas.

Roxas held up his Keyblade to defend himself, but the Heartless knocked it out of his hands and the blonde was soon backed up to a wall.

Axel growled as he managed to get to his feet when the Neoshadow raised an arm above its head, its claws lengthening.

Roxas shut his eyes as the claws came for him, but when he felt no pain, he gradually opened them and gasped as he saw Axel standing in front of him, holding the Neoshadow's shoulders.

Axel roared as he lifted the Heartless up and tossed it at the wall across from him before crouching down on all fours with a slight wince, darkness dripping onto the floor by his feet, and pouncing on the Neoshadow to finish it off.

"Axel!" Roxas said in relief, glad the pyro had come to save him, as his weapon vanished.

Axel glanced at Roxas, his green eyes pained, before he suddenly collapsed with a groan.

"Axel!" Roxas ran to the dragon pyro and kneeled down, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Axel slowly moved his leg away from his stomach and Roxas saw a large wound in the pyro's abdomen.

"I-I should get Vexen!" Roxas stood up, but Axel stopped him from leaving.

_No. It would be a waste._

"B-but…he could help you."

Axel shook his head. _The wound is too deep._

Roxas seemed sad that he couldn't do anything as he crouched down beside his friend.

"But I don't want you to die."

_It happens eventually. _Axel smiled. _I'm just happy I could die protecting my favorite little blonde._

"A-Axel, you know that day that I asked you what love is?"

_How could I forget?_

"Well I asked you because I…I was feeling strange around you."

_Strange how?_

"Like….I was in love."

Axel seemed puzzled. _What does that mean?_

"Ax….Axel….I love you."

The pyro chuckled as he stretched out his right paw and brought the blonde closer to him.

_Rox, would I ever die…._

Axel didn't notice as he pulled Roxas in for a kiss, that he was slowly transforming back.

"…Without telling you how I feel?"

The two Nobody's lips met and Axel pulled Roxas closer as he shifted his position until he was sitting up.

A few seconds later, the two pulled back and Axel gazed at the blonde.

"I love you, too."

"Y-you're back to normal."

Axel looked at his right hand and saw that the dragon mark was slowly burning away.

"Axel, you're not a dragon anymore!"

Axel chuckled as Roxas happily hugged him.

"….It's all thanks to you, Rox."

* * *

Mystic watched the two Nobody from the safety of Memory's Skyscraper. She smiled faintly.

_Good job, Axel. I told you that Roxas would love you no matter what you looked like…._

The dragon Heartless slowly turned around and vanished into the black sky.

_But it appears that you had to first become an animal to realize that.

* * *

_**For some reason, I think that Mystic did that on purpose. *Thoughtful* Anywhoo, here's the last chapter. Hope you liked it. :3 R and R, please.**


End file.
